


When East met West

by Tovaras



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Lovers, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, prompts, tumbrl prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tovaras/pseuds/Tovaras
Summary: Just a little drabble when our favorite cowboy and archer met.I am very new in this fandom so... Consider this dipping my toe into the water to check the temperature. :D





	

It was funny, just how quickly things changed.

Just a quick touch, a quick glance and that was it.  
Two lost souls, both with their own luggage, their own hardships, their own pain to deal with.

East meeting west.

It was like a fairytale really. A romance taken out from an old movie, with two kindred spirits meeting, falling, melting together and becoming one.

Reality was much more bittersweet.

There were no gentle touches, no lingering looks, no desires or love at first sight.  
It was silence, a moment stretched too long as they sized each other up, trying to figure out just where the other was standing.

East meeting west.

Jesse McCree meeting Hanzo Shimada.

The gunslinger and the archer.

There was no friendship there, but there was a foundation where one could be built. There was an understanding, something recognizable. Something they could relate to and it was a start.  
Everything had to start somewhere and this… this was their start.

They did not speak much that first time. Just an exchange of names, a quick touch in form of a handshake, a flicker of recognition in the cowboy’s eyes before the gaze was removed. The metal hand grasping Hanzo’s tightening enough to hurt before it was removed.  
A tip of a well-worn cowboy hat, a slight nod from a black-haired man, and that was it.

With that, east met west.

It wasn’t much.

But it was a start.


End file.
